starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bail Organa
Bail Organa fue un político humano que sirvió como senador de Alderaan durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Marido y consorte de la reina Breha Organa, Bail Organa ostentaba el cargo de virrey de Alderaan, y fue uno de los fundadores de la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante el reinado del Emperador Sheev Palpatine y el Imperio Galáctico. Junto a su mujer, fue el padre adoptivo de Leia Organa, la hija secreta del Caballero Jedi caído Anakin Skywalker y la difunta senadora de Naboo, Padmé Amidala, íntima amiga de Organa durante las Guerras Clon. Educando a su hija como la princesa de Alderaan, Leia seguiría los pasos de su padre adoptivo y se convertiría en la representante de Alderaan en el Senado Imperial así como en una líder de la Alianza Rebelde. Biografía Vida y carrera tempranas Nacido en la familia real de Alderaan, Bail Organa estaba destinado a convertirse en un político. En algún momento tras la Invasión de Naboo, pasó a representar a su planeta en el Senado Galáctico de la República Galáctica, sucediendo a Bail Antilles, un pariente suyo por matrimonio. Organa también era el virrey de su mundo natal y el marido de Breha Organa, la reina de Alderaan. Tan pronto como entró en la esfera política intergaláctica, desarrolló fuertes vínculos con senadores de pensamiento similar al suyo, incluyendo a Padmé Amidala de Naboo y Mon Mothma de Chandrila. También se hizo gran amigo de Finis Valorum, el antiguo Canciller Supremo de la República. Debido a su honestidad y compromiso con la justicia, Organa se ganó el respeto de los demás senadores y se convirtió en un apreciado político. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Organa, la República fue plagándose de corrupción, llevando a los descontentos a una acción extrema: liderados por el antiguo Jedi Conde Dooku, se unieron a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, un conjunto de sistemas estelares que se escindieron de la República Galáctica. Con el alzamiento del separatismo, Organa se unió al Comité Leal, los miembros del cual apoyaban a la República y a su líder, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. En el marco de referencia del comité, Organa pasó a trabajar estrechamente con Padmé Amidala. Con el tiempo, la crisis separatista desembocó en un conflicto a gran escala conocido como las Guerras Clon. Organa, se oponía a la guerra pero consciente de su inevitabilidad, participó activamente en operaciones humanitarias y otras misiones similares. En ese contexto, solía trabajar con miembros de la Orden Jedi, por lo que desarrolló hacia ella un profundo respeto. Guerras Clon Christophsis Poco antes de la Batalla de Christophsis, Organa lideró una fuerza de auxilio en el planeta Christophsis para ayudar a su pueblo así como a las tropas de la República Galáctica establecidas en el planeta. Durante sus labores humanitarias, Organa quedó atrapado en la superficie de Christophsis por culpa de un bloqueo separatista liderado por el infame Almirante Trench. Cuando el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi encabezaron un asalto contra la flota de Trench en un intento de abrirse paso y ayudar a Organa; Trench respondió con un ataque fulminante, lo que obligó a los Jedi a retirarse detrás de una luna cercana. Trench organizó varios ataques devastadores contra Organa en su campamento del planeta para sacar a Skywalker y Obi-Wan de detrás de la luna, pero finalmente su bloqueo se rompió gracias a una nave de sigilo pilotada por Skywalker y el Almirante Wullf Yularen. Ayudando a los twi'leks Organa, a bordo de su nave personal, la Tantive IV, viajó a Toydaria, donde se reunió con el representante júnior gungan Jar Jar Binks en el palacio real del rey Katuunko. A ambos se les concedió una audiencia con el rey y su consejo, pero sus negociaciones para usar Toydaria como plataforma para prestar ayuda humanitaria a Ryloth se complicaron ante la llegada de Lott Dod, el representante en el Senado Galáctico de la Federación de Comercio enviado por el Conde Dooku, quien se enteró de la misión de Organa interceptando una comunicación del senador con los Jedi. Organa y Binks destacaron sus intenciones humanitarias, pero Dod recalcó que al aceptar entregar suministros a Ryloth, Toydaria estaría ayudando a las tropas de la República Galáctica, y de este modo, Toydaria estaría rompiendo su neutralidad en la guerra. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, Katuunko negó oficialmente a la República establecer una base en Toydaria para fines humanitarios. Sin embargo, luego, Organa y Binks se reunieron en secreto con el rey, quien les dijo que en realidad estaba a su favor. Katuunko estuvo de acuerdo en permitir a las naves de la República cargar suministros para Ryloth en Toydaria si Organa lograba mantener la participación de Toydaria en el asunto en secreto. Organa protestó exigiendo más tiempo para cargar suministros, ya que sino sólo podrían ayudar a los twi'leks durante unos días, pero el rey dijo que esto era lo mejor que podía ofrecer. Sabiendo que unos pocos suministros eran mejor que ninguno, el senador ideó un plan para que Jar Jar distrajera a Dod y su ayudante durante un banquete, mientras él supervisaba los cargamentos de provisiones y material de ayuda humanitaria. El plan tuvo éxito, pero cuando Organa y Binks se despidieron de Katuunko, apareció Dod afirmando que habían roto el acuerdo, ya que se enteró de que varias naves de suministros habían logrado pasar a través del bloqueo situado alrededor de Ryloth. Organa, exigió pruebas para poder demostrar esa afirmación. Antes de que Organa y Binks se marchasen, Katuunko anunció que a la luz de estos acontecimientos Toydaria iba a reconsiderar su posición de neutralidad, lo cual fue muy apreciado por Organa. Conferencia en Alderaan Más adelante, Organa asistió a una Conferencia de la senadora Padmé Amidala que tuvo lugar en Alderaan acerca de los refugiados de las Guerras Clon. La Padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, había tenido la premonición de que Amidala iba a ser asesinada en la conferencia, y por eso también había viajado a Alderaan. Antes de la conferencia, Ahsoka habló con Bail y le informó de su premonición para que aumentara la seguridad. A pesar de eso, durante la conferencia la cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing intentó asesinar a Amidala, aunque fracasó. Bail y Ahsoka intentaron convencer a la senadora de que abandonara Alderaan, pero ella se negó. Por eso, Organa decidió proseguir con la conferencia pero con un droide ocupando el lugar de Amidala, que hablaría desde una habitación mientras el droide emitía su voz. No obstante, Sing no cayó en la trampa de Organa y se acercó a la habitación de Amidala. Ahsoka averiguó las intenciones de Sing y se interpuso entre ella y Amidala, salvando la vida a la senadora. Pronto llegaron Bail y el capitán Gregar Typho, que pusieron a Aurra Sing bajo arresto. Crisis de los rehenes Durante la Crisis de rehenes del Senado, Organa, junto con Padmé Amidala y otros senadores, fue tomado como rehén por el cazarrecompensas Cad Bane y varios acompañantes, entre los que se encontraban Robonino y Aurra Sing; que querían intercambiar su libertad por la liberación de Ziro el Hutt. Durante su cautiverio, Padmé le dijo a Organa que tenía un sable de luz. Después de negociar con el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine y Orn Free Taa, Bane logró llegar a un acuerdo, y capturó a Anakin Skywalker, que se encontraba desarmado en el Edificio del Senado. Cuando el señor del crimen Hutt fue liberado, Cad Bane y su equipo pusieron explosivos en la sala donde se encontraban los senadores y salieron del edificio. Anakin, recuperando su sable de luz, abrió un círculo en el suelo de la sala donde se encontraban los rehenes para que pudieran descender de piso y evitar así los efectos de la explosión. Buscando la paz Cuando el Senado de la República debatió sobre la desregularización de los bancos, Organa opinó que la República debía esperar y ver si la desregularización era la mejor opción para la República, ya que ésta estaba muy endeudada. Luego, Padmé Amidala mantuvo una exitosa reunión con la senadora separatista Mina Bonteri para que propusiera en el Senado separatista una votación para iniciar negociaciones de paz con la República. Cuando la República se enteró de la propuesta separatista de iniciar negociaciones de paz, Organa declaró que la desregularización ya no era necesaria. Desafortunadamente, durante la votación del Senado de la República, el ejército Separatista organizó un atentado con droides suicida en los generadores de energía de la capital de Coruscant. Por eso, el Senado Galáctico votó la desregularización de los bancos. Después del atentado, Dooku envió un mensaje al Senado, afirmando que la República había perpetrado un ataque en su territorio, matando a la impulsora de las negociaciones de paz, la senadora Bonteri. Después del mensaje, la senadora Burtoni sugirió que la República debía adquirir 5 millones de soldados clon más, exigiendo la redacción de un proyecto de ley que aumentara los fondos destinados a la creación de tropas. Al reunirse con sus compañeros senadores Padmé Amidala y Onaconda Farr, Organa reveló que la Inteligencia de la República había confirmado que los matones de Dooku estaban detrás de las acciones que había denunciado Dooku en el senado. En su lucha contra el proyecto de ley, los senadores Organa y Amidala encontraron datos sobre el Clan Bancario que revelaban que la financiación de la producción de clones constaría de un 25% de interés, lo que significaba que debía reducirse el presupuesto invertido en fines sociales. Al darse cuenta de la amenaza que suponía la creación de más soldados, los senadores se acercaron a otros senadores afines, como el senador Mot-Not Rab con la esperanza de formar una coalición. Después de reunirse con el senador Farr, quien recientemente había sido víctima de un ataque, Organa mismo fue atacado por dos cazarrecompensas, Robonino y Chata Hyoki. Al ser protegido por sus guardias, Organa sólo quedó gravemente herido en la lucha, por lo que no pudo hablar ante el senado, y por lo que pidió a Amidala que realizara su discurso. Amidala tuvo éxito y convenció a la mayoría de los senadores para que se pronunciasen a su favor. Asesinato de Onaconda Farr Después de recuperarse del ataque, Organa trabajó estrechamente con los senadores Amidala, Mon Mothma, y Farr en sus esfuerzos por reducir y finalmente detener la producción de soldados clon y poner fin a los combates. Poco después de un discurso pronunciado por Amidala con el objetivo de sumar a más senadores a su causa, Farr enfermó durante una reunión con Organa y otros senadores, muriendo poco después. Organa, junto con sus aliados, asistió al funeral, y estuvo presente en la oficina del Canciller Palpatine después, cuando el teniente Tan Divo informó de que la muerte de Farr había sido en realidad un asesinato. Cuando Organa y Amidala, junto con Mothma y la ayudante de Farr, Lolo Purs expresaron su descontento con los métodos de investigación de Divo, se dispusieron a encontrar al asesino ellos mismos. Hablando con dos de los mayores enemigos políticos de Farr, los senadores Mee Deechi y Halle Burtoni, descubrieron que Farr había celebrado varias reuniones secretas en una área concreta de Coruscant. Allí fueron emboscados por un misterioso atacante, y luego fueron reprendidos por el Teniente Divo. Organa y Amidala, se dirigieron a la oficina de Deechi bajo la sospecha de que él era el asesino de Farr, sólo para descubrir al umbarano muerto por apuñalamiento. Divo encerró rápidamente en su oficina fuertemente custodiada a Mothma, Amidala, Organa y Purs como protección. Sin embargo, la ex ayudante de Farr expresó su descontento con la situación y salió de la oficina. Regresó poco después, alegando que había sido atacado por la senadora Burtoni, que pronto fue arrestada y acusada de asesinato. Entonces Amidala recordó que Farr había sido asesinado por un veneno diseñado específicamente para rodianos, y que Lolo Purs no había bebido nada en el momento del asesinato de Farr. Descubierta, Purs mantuvo a Amidala cautiva por un corto tiempo hasta que la senadora logró escapar y dejarla inconsciente, permitiendo a Divo arrestar a la culpable y liberar a Burtoni. Fin de la guerra Tras la Batalla de Coruscant, Organa habló con varios senadores como Mon Mothma de Chandrila y Padmé Amidala de Naboo. Los senadores, hablaron de cómo Sheev Palpatine había ganado control sobre el Consejo Jedi y había sido designado para supervisar sistemas estelares. También discutieron la posibilidad de que Palpatine desmantelara el Senado Galáctico. Organa, opinó que no podían permitir que una democracia milenaria muriera sin oponer resistencia. Entonces Bail se disculpó por hablar como un separatista, pero Mothma le aseguró que ellos no eran separatistas intentando abandonar la República Galáctica, sino leales tratando de preservarla. Los tiempos oscuros Alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico Al final de las Guerras Clon, los soldados clon atacaron el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, y Organa se dirigió hacia allí e intentó pedir acceso a su interior. De repente, un Jedi fugitivo intentó escapar y fue ejecutado ante los ojos de Bail por los clones, por lo que el senador regresó a su nave con la intención de encontrar a cualquier Jedi superviviente. Los Maestros Jedi Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi fueron ambos recogidos por Organa, quien los llevó de vuelta a Coruscant para aconsejar a cualquier Jedi superviviente que permaneciera escondido. Con el fin de las Guerras Clon, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine transformó a la democrática República Galáctica en el autoritario Imperio Galáctico, otorgándose a sí mismo el título de Emperador Galáctico. y Leia.]] Organa, junto a otros disidentes del recién creado Senado Imperial, como Mon Mothma, comenzaría a formar lo que sería la Alianza Para Restaurar la República, con el objetivo de devolver la democracia a la Galaxia. Tras la ejecución de la Orden 66, Bail adoptó a la recién nacida Leia, la hija de su difunta amiga Padmé Amidala y el Jedi caído Anakin Skywalker, para protegerla del Emperador. Organa y su mujer, la reina Breha Organa, siempre habían querido tener una hija, y criaron a Leia como princesa de Alderaan. Con el tiempo, Leia se convirtió en una política por mérito propio y formó parte de la Alianza Rebelde. Durante el reinado del Imperio, Bail permaneció como senador de Alderaan en el Senado Imperial, rebelándose en secreto contra el Imperio. El inicio de la Rebelión Durante el 18 ABY, en el primer año del Imperio Galáctico, Organa inició una serie de operaciones clandestinas contra el Imperio ayudando a planetas necesitados. Bail interceptaba mensajes imperiales y enviaba a células rebeldes a actuar en su nombre para ayudar a ciudadanos oprimidos por el Imperio. El senador había conseguido que su amigo y leal piloto, el capitán Raymus Antilles, se uniera a él en la rebelión contra el Imperio, y ambos fueron reclutando poco a poco a una tripulación para la Tantive IV que se uniera a su causa. Una comunicación imperial describía la existencia de una resistencia armada a la ocupación imperial en la luna de Raada. El mensaje indicaba que en el alzamiento estaba implicado un Jedi. Bail quedó sorprendido al saber que un superviviente de la Orden 66 había sido encontrado, y se preocupó por la seguridad del Jedi, sabiendo que el Imperio querría capturarlo y matarlo. Después, estando en Coruscant, Bail oyó hablar de más incidentes en el Borde Exterior que podían haber sido obra del Jedi que él deseaba encontrar. Ese Jedi comenzó a llevar a cabo sus propias misiones humanitarias, asegurándose de entregar comida a aquellos que la necesitaban, e incluso deteniendo actividades criminales del Sol Negro. Bail consiguió la ayuda de Chardri Tage y su copiloto Tamsin para seguir el rastro de ese elusivo Jedi, aunque no dijo a Tage ni a Tamsin que la persona que estaban buscando era, de hecho, un Jedi. Tage y Tamsin, junto a R2-D2, quien Bail había cogido prestado al capitán Antilles, eventualmente encontraron al Jedi, Ahsoka Tano. La habían atrapado con un rayo tractor tras su lucha contra un agente del Sol Negro, pero fueron rápidamente despachados mientras intentaban decir a Ahsoka quienes eran. R2 dijo a Ahsoka que Bail Organa estaba intentando contactar con ella. Sin embargo, Ahsoka escapó de la nave de Tage, queriendo reunirse con Bail bajo sus propios términos. Cuando Bail viajaba en la Tantive IV para reunirse con Tage y Tamson, Ahsoka se infiltró en la nave con la ayuda de R2-D2, sorprendiendo a Bail en sus aposentos. Bail informó a Ahsoka de su creciente rebelión contra el Imperio, y le pidió que se uniera a su causa. Ella aceptó, pero sólo si Bail la ayudaba a encontrar a un misterioso agente imperial que estaba secuestrando a niños sensibles a la Fuerza. Bail dio información a Ahsoka sobre ese agente, el Sexto Hermano, informándole de que éste estaba en Raada manteniendo a la amiga de Ahsoka, Kaeden Larte, cautiva. Tras liberar a Larte, Ahsoka contactó con Bail, quien envió transportes, la Tantive IV, y Alas-A a evacuar a los granjeros de Raada. Después de eso, Ahsoka se reunió con Bail en su nave, donde le informó de que los granjeros evacuados querían unirse a la rebelión. Durante su conversación, Ahsoka dijo a Bail que quería buscar más reclutas y encontrar misiones para ellos. Así, se convirtió en la dirigente de la red de inteligencia de Bail tomando el apodo de "Fulcrum". Reuniendo información para los rebeldes Catorce años después del alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, Organa envió a su amigo, el droide astromecánico R2-D2, acompañado por el droide de protocolo C-3PO a una misión secreta para reunir información sobre los Rebeldes de Lothal. Tras la misión, los droides fueron devueltos a Organa por el líder de los rebeldes, Kanan Jarrus, a bordo de la Tantive IV. Bail agradeció a Jarrus la devolución de sus droides compensándolo económicamente por sus esfuerzos, antes de recitar un dicho Jedi. Cuando Kanan y C-3PO se hubieron marchado, Organa observó las grabaciones de los rebeldes que había hecho R2-D2. Cuando los Rebeldes de Lothal organizaron una misión de rescate para rescatar a Kanan de una flota imperial sobre Mustafar, el misterioso rebelde conocido como "Fulcrum" descubrió su plan. A medida que un grupo de cazas TIE se acercaban a los rebeldes, que ya estaban huyendo con Kanan, una pequeña flota rebelde liderada por "Fulcrum", quien en realidad era la antigua Padawan Ahsoka Tano, llegó y ayudó a los rebeldes. En el Espíritu, C1-10P emitió una comunicación del senador Organa, quien fue presentado a los rebeldes por Hera Syndulla. Organa les informó de que había diferentes células rebeldes repartidas por la Galaxia y de que Ahsoka había estado en contacto con todas ellas para unirlas en la lucha contra el Imperio. Tras el bloqueo de Ibaar, Organa fue capaz de encontrar un fabricante para producir en secreto más Alas-B diseñadas por el ingeniero Quarrie. Después de conocer las pérdidas rebeldes en Garel, Bail envió a Leia Organa, que servía como su ayudante, junto a varios [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbetas clase Sphyrna]] hasta Lothal. Leia planeó que los rebeldes robaran las naves para ocultar la alianza de Alderaan con la red rebelde. En el 2 ABY, el senador Organa y el Alto Mando de la Alianza enviaron a Saw Gerrera y a un equipo de sus Partisanos a investigar la desaparición de la especie geonosiana. Tras perder el contacto con el equipo de Saw, el senador Organa y el líder del Escuadrón Fénix, el comandante Jun Sato, enviaron a Hera Syndulla y a sus compañeros, así como al capitán clon Rex, a encontrar a Saw y recuperar la información que éste había recabado. Durante la misión, los rebeldes rescataron a Saw, sea aliaron con el geonosiano Klik-Klak, y descubrieron que el Imperio había perpetrado un genocidio contra los geonosianos. Después de rescatar a Saw, Hera y Kanan Jarrus informaron de sus descubrimientos al senador Organa. Aunque Organa creía que las pruebas recopiladas no eran suficientes como para presentarlas ante el Senado Imperial, el senador pensó que servirían para reclutar a más gente para la causa rebelde. Más adelante, ese mismo año, Organa envió a Hera Syndulla y a su célula rebelde a reunirse con la antigua senadora Mon Mothma. Mothma se había convertido en una fugitiva después de denunciar la Masacre de Ghorman, y quería viajar a Dantooine para unificar todas las células rebeldes en la Alianza Para Restaurar la República. A pesar de ser perseguida por las fuerzas del Gran Almirante Thrawn, los Rebeldes de Lothal, Mothma y el Escuadrón Oro consiguieron llegar a Dantooine. Luego, Organa y otros rebeldes incluyendo el General Jan Dodonna, escucharon juntos un discurso pronunciado por Mothma denunciando al Imperio y anunciando la formación de la Alianza Rebelde. En el 1 ABY, tras el fracaso de una misión de reconocimiento liderada por Hera Syndulla, Organa se reunió con la senadora Mothma, el General Jan Dodonna, el capitán clon Rex, Alexsandr Kallus y los Rebeldes de Lothal. A todos ellos, Bail les comunicó que según sus contactos en el Senado Imperial, el Imperio había construido una potente antena de comunicaciones en la zona, que le permitía llevar a cabo acciones más rápidas y coordinadas, motivo por el cual había fracasado la misión de Syndulla. Eso confirmó a los presentes que la información que anteriormente habían obtenido Saw Gerrera y sus Partisanos era correcta, a pesar de haber sido obtenida mediante la tortura de prisioneros. Finalmente, Kallus propuso sabotear la antena para obtener información constante de las comunicaciones imperiales, adaptando a ello las operaciones rebeldes. Mothma aprobó la misión y la tripulación del Espíritu se dispuso a cumplirla, terminando así la reunión. Últimas acciones con la Rebelión En el 0 ABY, Organa habló con Mon Mothma tras su reunión con Jyn Erso. Organa creía que el Senado Imperial no actuaría aunque el padre de Jyn, el científico Galen Erso, aportase pruebas acerca de la construcción de una superarma por parte del Imperio Galáctico, la Estrella de la Muerte. Según Organa, ceder ante los deseos del Emperador Sheev Palpatine se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza de los miembros del Senado. Sin embargo, Mothma le aseguró que mientras siguiera en pie, la Alianza Rebelde debía intentar siempre llevar a cabo la vía diplomática en primer lugar, aunque siempre preparada para una alternativa. Organa estuvo presente en una reunión de las fuerzas rebeldes en Yavin 4 para discutir la amenaza de la nueva arma del Imperio: la Estrella de la Muerte. Organa apoyó la idea de Jyn Erso de luchar contra el Imperio. Tras la reunión, Organa habló brevemente con Mon Mothma, informando de que regresaría a Alderaan para prepararse ante la guerra que se avecinaba como consecuencia de las acciones que Erso iba a llevar a cabo. Mothma pidió a Organa que reclamase la ayuda de Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien estaba escondido en Tatooine. Bail no podía dirigirse en persona a Tatooine porque debía preparar a Alderaan para la acción, por lo que decidió enviar a uno de sus agentes a buscar a Kenobi en su lugar. Mothma preguntó si Bail iba a enviar a alguien en quien se pudiera confiar, y Organa respondió que iba a enviar a alguien a quien confiaría incluso su vida, a su hija adoptiva Leia Organa. Muerte .]] Alrededor de dos décadas después del final de las Guerras Clon, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ordenó la destrucción de Alderaan usando la Estrella de la Muerte, una inmensa estación de combate dotada de un poderoso superláser. Bail Organa murió en la explosión de su mundo natal, junto a su mujer. Legado Estatuas de Bail y su mujer fueron erigidas en su honor en una ceremonia en el Gran Templo de Massassi, desde donde la Alianza para Restaurar la República lanzó un exitoso ataque contra la Estrella de la Muerte. Varios miembros de la Alianza, se acercaron a las estatuas para presentar sus respetos. Evaan Verlaine, quien había sido pupila de la reina Breha Organa durante su juventud, mostró sus respetos a los fallecidos líderes de Alderaan guardando un momento de silencio frente a las estatuas. Más adelante, Bail Organa sería venerado como un mártir por la Nueva República. En Hosnian Prime, se alzó una enorme estatua de setenta metros de altura en su honor. En tiempos de la Nueva República, Carise Sindian, senador de Arkanis, descubrió una caja que había estado destinada a Leia Organa, y que contenía un mensaje con la voz de Bail revelando el verdadero parentesco de Leia. Este mensaje fue más tarde utilizado contra Leia en una sesión del Senado Galáctico. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Ahsoka'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Bloodline'' }} Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''Star Wars'': Card Trader *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * * * * * ; * Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Alderaanianos Categoría:Senadores de la República Galáctica Categoría:Senadores Imperiales Categoría:Casa de Organa Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Realeza